


I can only be one.... Never both

by HawkyBarton



Series: The many AUs of Clint Francis Barton [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Clint singing feels, Anal Sex, Birthdays, Blow Job, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint eventually does paperwork, Clint had a shit life, Clint is extremely smart and I hate people saying otherwise, Clint is immature and we love him that way, Happy ending though!, I needed a crossover badly, I totally made Clint the whipping boy, Jeremy Renner can sing and play piano and fuck it Clint can too, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton wasn’t always called Clint Barton. He may have been born with that name and used it now, but in the years in-between there were many different names he had gone by. Each one had been a cover-up for the small boy underneath who would never become a man. Each name was a character and person that Clint Barton the boy would never be….. Until one such forced Clint Barton back into existence and into manhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggering to some people due to the fact that the Avengers team are causing Clint almost to severe depression, and there is sexual content/violence.

Clint Barton wasn’t always called Clint Barton. He may have been born with that name and used it now, but in the years in-between there were many different names he had gone by. Each one had been a cover-up for the small boy underneath who would never become a man. Each name was a character and person that Clint Barton the boy would never be….. Until one such forced Clint Barton back into existence and into manhood.  
He shed the fake life like an old skin and embraced Clint Barton – the boy who was an orphan, the boy who learned how to shoot 60 arrows a minute with his eyes closed while riding a horse, and the boy who was betrayed by everyone he thought he could trust.  
This new boy….man… Clint Barton was quickly discovered by the secret- not so secret- government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. He was contracted in by a man called Coulson, and was given a whole spiel by some one-eyed scary motherfucker called Fury.  
Fury reminded him too much of his past, Coulson reminded him to much of something he always yearned for… The agency in whole reminded him of another person that he wanted to forget…


	2. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint thought his life was okay... until it wasn't....

Clint Barton knew that he was an asshole who had a tendency to act like a child. He knew this, and he knew that others knew this as well. Barton never really minded that other people called him out on these less than savory attributes, because Clint Barton knew three things: 1) He had a select group of friends that would have his back no matter what. 2) He had a gorgeous, badass fiancé that loved him no matter what. 3) That no one knew his past, and so no one knew his secrets.

So Clint was content with his life, and was fine was fine dealing with all the beaucratic assholes that tried to snub him down the line, even though they knew he was the best of the best – despite his child-like behavior.

But this all changed when two of the three things he knew more than anything began to fail. It was about a year and a half since the whole ‘Battle of Manhattan’ thing, and Clint had finally began to completely ease back into a sense of security with the help of the other Avengers, people he considered his friends.   
It had all started when Clint had been in a particularly giddy mood and had instigated a prank war…Clint can totally concede to the fact that this was childish yes… But the other six prank wars they had gone through had been started by Tony, Steve, and Natasha. So truthfully, when Phil and the others had gotten angry with him he was kind of confused…. What’s one prank war between friends? It’s not like anyone got seriously injured or their hair dyed green (this time), all Clint had down was shoot Nerf arrows covered in sticky glue onto the butt of anyone who unfortunately passed the vent he was hiding in.  
Clint had ended up sleeping on the couch for two days for the prank war, which Clint begrudgingly accepted, and never once tried to weasel his way back into bed…. Clint could be a good boy when he wanted to be…… when he had to be…..

These little things went on for weeks, where Clint would do something so innocently childish – something he knew no-one had gotten angry at before…. And then everyone would blow up at him. On one such memorable occasion, the last straw for Clit so to speak, was when Phil had gotten so angry at Clint that he forced Clint to stay in his small room in headquarters for a whole week.  
So Clint decided that he needed to give his friends and fiancé some space from Clint the Child….. So he dug out an old persona he never really wanted to see again…. And he became an adult.  
He was courteous and quiet when asked questions, and he willingly involved himself in briefings and debriefings. He began to wear suits or nice Casual Friday clothes, and began to take less risks within the field.  
…… His friends didn’t like this either……  
They considered this within itself to be a childish move.  
“Clint why can’t you act like a grown up instead of a petulant child?” Natasha threw at him one day when she had tracked, and trapped, him in the range Tony had built for him.  
Clint had sighed and turned towards her “Nat, you guys said to act more mature…. I am…. What do you guys want from me?”  
Natasha huffed “Oh for fuck’s sake…… When we said we wanted you to act more mature, we didn’t mean fucking change your whole personality….. Jesus, you acting more mature is almost more childish then when you were acting like one!!”  
Clint’s right hand twitched before looked away from Natasha “These are the only two personalities I have Natasha……. I can’t be both…..”  
Turning back towards his target, Clint decided to block Natasha out as he began to shoot again… and again… and again….  
Because Clint had turned away and blocked Natasha out, he never did see her slightly (for Natasha) shocked expression as she slipped out of the archery range and headed into the communal living room.


	3. Something isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint deals, and then he doesn't, and then there are passionate kisses.... but then there's crap....

After about an hour, Clint’s arrows began to agitate Clint more than soothe him – and throwing them plus his bow to the ground, Hawk grabbed a pistol and began to shoot that instead.  
It caused more damage and was ten times louder – but it did the trick, he was calm and could probably sit still long enough for movie night without bothering anyone.  
Clint cleaned himself up and headed down the stairs just in time to see Phil walk out of the elevator. Nobody else was in the communal living room, so Clint had to decide between acting like an adult and sitting down, or letting child Clint through and kissing Phil breathless despite Phil kicking him out of bed every night for the last two weeks.  
Clint noticed how tired Phil looked and was going to go for option one, when the decision was taken out of his hands and Phil walked over to him and pushed him against the nearest wall.  
Clint was shocked and happy, willingly shoving his hands into Phil’s short hair and kissing Phil with everything he had.  
What seemed like hours and only seconds later, Phil gently pulled away and smiled, raising a hand to stroke Clint’s cheek.  
Clint nuzzled against the fingers, starved for Phil’s touch “Not that that wasn’t mind blowing Phil… but mind telling me why you suddenly had a change of heart?”  
Clint could’ve kicked himself for his words when Phil moved his hand away, Phil opened his mouth but was stopped when the rest of the team came roaring in like a hurricane.  
Clint felt himself slowly stand up straight at the sight of his team, _mature adult mature adult mature adult_ …… Phil only sighed though, and pecked Clint on the cheek with a quick “Later I promise….” As he walked over to the couch and sat between Steve and the arm rest.  
Clint should’ve known later would never come…. It was just his fucking luck.


	4. Look at the other side of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint believes that his friends are really angry with him... but are they really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV

Phil Coulson had been the one to originally bring Hawkeye… his Clint… in to S.H.I.E.L.D., and it was one of the best decisions he had ever made. Clint had brought a lot of good things to S.H.I.E.L.D. he was a brilliant analyst and technician, he was one of the top three marksmen in the world, and he could speak several foreign languages without blinking. He could jump from one building to another to another all damn day and could beat the shit out of guy with his bare hands (or a sword on one memorable occasion). Besides that, Clint was to thank for bringing in another one of the best things to happen to S.H.I.E.L.D. – Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow… Originally supposed to be taken out by Clint himself, Clint took another path and brought her in.

The only thing that made things difficult was that sometimes Clint could be extremely childish…. It was only in his free-time or when he was messing with the rookie agents, no one would dare accuse him of not being able to do his job with 100% accuracy and maturity. But sometimes it was a hardship, especially once Phil and Clint had started dating – and even though most Clint related problems had come to him anyway, the fact that they were committed to each other made it ten times worse.

But Phil dealt with it because he loved Clint with all his heart, and the small things didn’t matter – even more so after his ‘death’ during the battle of Manhattan.

Once Phil came back to life he was immediately put in as Avengers Liaison, and within a month and a half the team went from a slightly fractured team of 5 solo super-heroes – to a tight knit team that were slowly becoming friends due to the one thing that they had been missing returning from the dead.

It had been almost a year and a half since he’d come back from the dead and claimed this rag-tag team of his own, and had reunited with his favorite thing in the whole world.

So, Phil decided he wanted to do something special for Clint for his birthday this year, and by special Phil means – plan a surprise wedding and just get it over with… Phil was tired of just being Clint’s fiancé, he wanted to be his husband.

Planning things in secret never worked well being around Tony and two master assassins, so Phil didn’t even bother trying to hide it from the rest of the team.

He convened them one morning while Clint was away on a mission and they all agreed to help Phil plan the perfect wedding/35th birthday party for Clint.

No one can remember just who thought it would be a good idea to trick Clint into thinking the team hated him, thus making the wedding more special, but Phil knew it was working well…. Until Clint completely and utterly changed.

The team was worried – their lovable, prank playing Clint had disappeared – and some stranger had taken his place. Suddenly Clint didn’t do any of the things he had previously enjoyed, and started to do all the things that he hated.

Phil worried that the team had seriously scarred Clint, and setting up yet another secret meeting – Phil sent Natasha to talk to Clint before the meeting started.

When she entered, Phil could clearly see the shock still in her eyes, and guessing from everyone-else, they could see it to.

Steve was the first one to speak up “Natasha tell us what happened…”

Natasha looked at all of them “I was just talking to Clint and he said ‘I only have two personalities Natasha…”

The whole team jolted in their seats, Clint never called Natasha by her full name unless something was seriously _wrong_ , she had just been ‘Nat’ or ‘Tasha’ since the first time Clint and Natasha had teamed up together.

Natasha continued “and then he said ‘I can’t be both’, and I have never seen him have such a sad expression on his face… Not since…” Natasha let the statement drift off, but everyone knew what she meant.

She hadn’t seen Clint so sad since Phil was dead…. And they had brought that back on him.

Phil cursed “I think we need to just forget about everything….”

He was met with shocked gazes “…. I would love to give Clint a wedding that he won’t ever forget, but not so much that I want to damage his mental health…. Especially so close after him finally getting over me being dead…”

Tony stood up “I understand, but Phil _we’re so close_ , it’s only a week! We’ve all worked so hard, we can’t stop now…..”

Natasha crossed her arms “I actually agree with Stark Phil, I don’t like this new Clint either…. But he can definitely handle one more week, and then you’ll have a two week honeymoon to make it up to him…”

Phil sighed and nodded “Alright alright…. But maybe we should just…. Tune it down a bit? I really don’t want another Clint in our bed when I could have my own instead….”

Everyone nodded, and though Tony could’ve made a quip – one glared from Natasha, Bruce, and Steve at the same time shut his mouth quicker than anything.

Phil nodded and stood “Right then… I have to head over to HQ, but I’ll be back in time for movie night….”

With that, Phil turned on his heel and left.


	5. Someone new on the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are confused when two newcomers enter the Tower.... and Clint knows them......

Phil chose to sit next to Steve for movie night, not to make Clint jealous or anything – but Phil knew that if he sat by Clint, the team would get a look into the two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents private lives that they never want to see, or as Tony puts “Oh god mom and dad are making out! My eyes are bleeding! My eyes!!!!!”  
Phil could sense that Clint was right behind him, and from the way the hair on the back of his neck was ever so softly standing on end, Clint was staring at him.  
Phil wished he could stand and drag Clint into their room, but he knew that if he did so – switching back to aloofness would prove too harsh on Clint’s psyche.  
The entire team had decided on watching some Indie film that Steve had found in the library, and Phil was actually enjoying it when JARVIS came over the speaker system.  
“Sirs, there is an unidentified male riding up the elevator at this very minute….”  
Now, if any ordinary at heard that from their AI (Phil couldn’t believe that statement was just said either), they would’ve freaked out and tried everything they could to keep the man out. But not this team, they were so used to too many of the Senior Agents, Hill, and Fury doing the same thing that it just didn’t register.  
Tony of course, did roll onto his side on the couch and drawl “Jarv, can you please tell Fury, or Hill, or Sitwell, or any one of them that they could just call and not waste resources on hacking into my servers? It’s getting old….”  
Phil’s lips twitched minutely while everyone else began to laugh.   
“Sirs I’m afraid this isn’t one of the approved members that are ‘unidentified’ on my servers…. He’s currently 10 floors down and there is someone hacking into my servers about 2 miles away….”  
That got everyone’s attention; immediately the frivolity of minutes earlier was gone as the team switched from their personal lives – to the Avengers they were on the inside.  
Coulson himself grabbed the gun tucked into the back of his pants and stood, ever ready.  
The whole team were poised to attack – the notion for JARVIS to cross- hack the other server and stop the elevator not registering in anyone’s head. They were just ready for a fight.  
Phil felt a slight pang in his chest when he saw that Clint was at the front of the group, him being the closest than the others had allowed him to get there quicker… and weaponless of course… Phil felt a sigh escape him before he could stop, luckily none of the team had heard.  
The elevator doors separated and a man slipped out, with a woman right behind him…. They were both immediately pounced on by Steve and Natasha.  
Phil was surprised at how well the two strangers fought, holding their own against Steve and Natasha was quite an accomplishment… If they weren’t breaking in and ruining a perfectly good evening.  
Tony had just raised his arc repulsor when a loud “STOP!” paused the entire fight.  
Phil’s head jerked to the noise; Phil had to watch Clint walk over to the group of fighters, pull Natasha and Steve off of the two strangers, and help them stand.  
The whole team was shocked and tried to grab at Clint to pull him away, but Clint just glared at the team and they stopped.  
Phil could feel his heart in his throat, and watched with wide eyes as the team took a step back. They had never seen that glare before…. It was positively frightening, and they had a hulk AND a Natasha.  
Phil watched Clint clench his hands and fix the same glare on the two strangers.  
Through clenched teeth he spoke “What the HELL are you two doing here?”  
Phil was shocked that Clint knew these two. The team was shocked that Clint knew these two. Hell, even Natasha was shocked Clint knew these two…. And her face showed it.  
The man stepped forward “We need your help Brandt…”  
….. Brandt...?


	6. Two World's Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's POV on the events in the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO NICE OMG!!!!!  
> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I think you guys are reallly gonna like the upcoming chapters.

Clint had been switching his focus from Phil to the movie all evening, confused as to what the hell just happened. Phil had been treat8ng him almost like dirt for weeks, as had the team – and then all of the sudden he bursts into the room, kisses Clint breathless, but says “Later I promise” like nothing fucking happened. What the hell?????

Usually, if Phil had shown that much passion in their relationship after a long day of work, Clint would already be on his hands and knees screaming as he came (movie night or not).

But no Phil had moved away and sat down next to Steve, **STEVE,** of all people - Clint certainly couldn’t proposition Phil with ‘Captain Fucking America’ right there. So Clint stood behind everyone, and watched the movie (mostly Phil), instead of heading to his movie night perch or cuddling next to Phil.

Clint was used to long bouts of endurance, so standing and watching a movie for 2 hours really didn’t bother him in the slightest…. Well it didn’t bother him physically anyway.

So, standing wasn’t the issue of the evening…. The issue was when JARVIS came over the sound system and told them so unidentified person was coming up the elevator.

Clint watched as everyone else lazed about, clearly thinking that it was Fury or one of the other lackies from S.H.I.E.L.D, but Clint knew better – Clint could tell from the slight urgency in the A.I.’s tone that it wasn’t someone on the approved list of ‘unidentified people’, that whoever was coming up the elevator was dangerous.

Clint almost couldn’t keep the curse from bursting through his lips when JARVIS made his predictions come true…. And Clint certainly couldn’t stop his heart stopping when JARVIS mentioned that someone was hacking into their server from two miles away….

_Oh god, please tell me this isn’t who I think it is… please please please…._

Clint himself rushed over to the elevator as everyone else got into their battle ready mode… Clint didn’t need to prepare, someone else was doing it for him.

But no amount of preparation truly prepared him for his old team to step from the elevator….. and for his new team to immediately strike out at Hunt and Carter.

Clint couldn’t stop himself from that little bit of pride to see that Hunt and Carter were completely holding their own against Steve and Natasha, it made him feel better that the ordinary people can fight off the extraordinary.

But Clint was off focus, when he saw Tony raise an arc reactor he had to make a move.

“STOP!”

Clint stepped forward and ripped Steve and Natasha off of Hunt and Carter, glaring at the whole team to lower their weapons and step back. It was obvious this did the trick, because they all stepped back and looked frankly… shocked…

Which would make sense if Clint though about it, this was the first time he had truly glared at the team and meant it…. He almost never glared at S.H.I.E.L.D, the last time being at Fury when he found out…..

Clint cut himself off and turned the glare towards Ethan and Jane

“What in the HELL are you two doing here?”

Clint watched Ethan step towards him “Brandt…. We need your help….”

Clint closed his eyes for a nanosecond…. _fuck_ ….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and the team find out, from Phil's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Soooo sorry this was so much later than my other chapters - I've been really busy, but I promise to get more chapters out quicker!))

.... Brandt? Who the fuck was Brandt? And who the hell were these two, talking to  _his_ Clint like they knew him?

"Brandt?" Phil's head swiveled as Tony spoke the one word that had been spinning around in his head. 

The man with him gave a smirk " Brandt... You know, the guy standing in front of you?" The man turned to Clint " I'm guessing this isn't the name you use now is it Will...."

..... WIll?.....

Phil felt so confused when the woman took a step forward "Ethan you're confusing them......" 

"Carter we don't have time for explanations....."

Phil heard Clint sigh "What do you need me for?"

Phil jolted and before he could say a word, Steve was frowning "Clint you can't just flounce off, the Avengers need you....."

Clint huffed and glared at Steve "The Avengers don't need me, they're fine without a 'childish asshole', now if you excuse me I have work that needs to be done...."

The entire room gasped at Clint's words, and Phil could feel guilt begin to permeate through his bones, _knew I should've called the whole thing off - now I have to suffer the consequences....._

Clint however, paid the Avengers crew no mind - choosing to usher the two... whoever they are into the living room and was pestering them with questions.

Phil watched the man nod "We're going after a man that goes by the title of "Karuso", think you can give us some information on the guy Mr. Analyzt?"

Phil felt his body stiffen as he watched Clint morph into somebody else - his body going harder and straighter, his hands loosing their natural tenseness. 

"Karuso.. sounds familiar.... Can you give me a description?"

Phil took a step forward, knowing he had to to try and take hold of the situation once again "Clint what the hell is going on..."

Clint spun around and gave Phil a brief confused glance, before shaking his head (almost like shaking off a fog) and looked at him "Nothing sir, don't worry about it....."

Phil crossed his arms, suddenly anrgy "Hawkeye...  _Report._ "

The room filled with tension as Phil stared down Clint, and Clint gave him back the same glare "With all due respect  _sir._ I have nothing to  ** _report_** at present....."

Phil turned as the man standing next to Clint coughed "As charming as that is... Brandt I really do need your help...... I drew him as best I could, think you can ID him?"

Phil felt a jealous rage settle over him as Clint looked away from Phil and took the man's hand in his, almost tenderly "....Okay I know who this is....." Clint looked up "If you wanna stop being an ass Phil maybe you can learn a few things...."

Phil felt his head jerk back as he stared at Clint......  _Who the hell is this? This isn't MY Clint....  
_ "...Why don't you enlighten me Agent Barton....."

 

 


	8. The Picture becomes Clearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Ethan trade information  
> Clint's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Hahahahaha I lied this one came late too))

Clint clenched his teeth together and resisted the urge to scream out his frustrations at Phil, instead - he focused his energies on the figured drawing on Ethan's hand. Walking over to the systems board in the living room, Hawk pressed a few keys and pushed the holographics screens up and out to fill the whole room.

" Codename "Karuso", his real name is Alex Cypher, a Polish - born Aristocrat turned #11 on the UN's Wanted List - deals primarily in weapons of the nuclear variety, and also has had several hands in children of war camps around the globe.... He's extensively trained in hand - to - hand combat, weaponry, and is extremely intelligent. Last known whereabouts were somewhere along the eastern coastline of India, but that was dated about a month ago - so he's definitely been on the move since then." 

During his spiel, Hawk had been constantly on the move by showing several different screen captures, data base photos, and so on, moving about the room to point at different things as he spoke about any particular item. When he was finished, Clint was inbetween Jane and Ethan - with the rest of the crew looking in at the back.

" So... Why is IMF after this guy?" Clint turned to look at Ethan as he pointed the question at him.

" Well, it was more of Karuso is after IMF... He didn't like us blowing up one of his buildings.... and he's using the best that money can buy to take us out. We needed more people and more resources..." Ethan turned and crossed his arms "That's where you come in... If you - and I really hope you do - choose to accept...."

Clint blinked slowly and turned away from Ethan to look at the Avengers standing in the background. His eyes flit to each one of the team before landing directly on Phil, and his ill-contained rage at being thrust aside so easily (or at least, that's what Clint assumed it was).

Looking straight into Phil's eyes, Clint spoke "I accept Ethan.... Give me the info....." Turning his back onto the Avengers, Clint looked at Ethan "But not out here.... Follow me" Nodding to Ethan and Jane, Clint started to walk to the range, where he knew the would have privacy.

Before Hawk could move any farther than the living room archway, Phil had placed a firm hand on his arm and gave him his best 'Agent Coulson dissaproves of this action Specialist Barton' look.

" Clint, I need a sitrep - and I need one  _now_..."

Clint looked at Phil, before detaching his arm from his and nodding to Ethan and Jane "Head over to the elevators, I'll be by in a couple of minutes - tell Benjii to get his ass in here as well..."

Ethan and Jane gave him a slight head nod before heading to the elevators, they knew he could handle himself - and it wasn't their territory to intercede anyway.

Clint looked back at Phil and gestured "Everyone sit...."

 

 


	9. Impossible Missions Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tells the team everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember everything about IMF, so I kinda fudged the details just a bit XP

Phil was livid by the time he and the rest of the crew were shoved into the living room and told to sit by Clint.

_What in the hell was going on? Who are those two people? What is IMF? God I have to contact Fury…._

Phil sat on the edge of his seat and thrust his disapproving gaze at Clint, though it immediately softened when he saw how nervous and on-edge Clint was.

Sighing and softening his voice, Phil stood up “Clint… please tell me what’s happening….”

Phil felt a pang in his chest when Clint took two steps back and crossed his arms “Sit down and I’ll tell you….”

Phil sat back with a muted 'thump', gazing at Clint, Phil clasped his hands in his lap and tried to look more demure than he felt.... He was good at fading into the wall, it was part of his job.

"Okay.." Clint began, "So those guys are named Ethan Hunt and Jane Carter. The guy who hacked into JARVIS with ease is named Benjii Dunn. They are apart of IMF - or Impossible Missions Force. They take on the missions that no one else will, because no one else can... At one point, many years ago, a man named William Brandt was also on this team...: 

Phil watched as Clint took a deep breath, almost as if to center himself "... And William Brandt is me..."

Phil felt slightly shocked, and from the collective inhale from everyone else in the room - they were shocked too.

Stark, as usual, was the first one to open his mouth "So wait.... who the  _fuck_ are you?!"

Clint gave Tony the same glare that he gave the whole team earlier " I'm Clint Barton - I was _born_ Clint Barton - I just.... didn't  _stay_ Clint Barton my whole life..."

The whole team looked at each other before, Stark, once again, spoke: " And just who the fuck have you  _been_ then?"

Clint crossed his arms, "I've been several people - but the one that stuck the longest, besides Clint, was Will..." Clint sighed and his shoulders half hunched "In all technicalities, Willaim Brandt is 40 years old and is living comfortably in early retirement in some cabin in Northern Montana.."

Phil felt his eyes widen a bit as he and Natasha shot each other a look - they both knew that cabin, it was one of Clint's personal hidey-hole safe houses.

"Clint... Please tell us everything" This time, it was Steve who asked the question. Phil noticed he was using the good-ole-boy puppy dog look that  _no one_ could fucking resist, and  _damn_ didn't Steve know it! 

As always, the look worked - for Clint gave Steve an earnest glance and sighed " When I was 16, I was beaten almost to death by my mentor Swordsman when I caught him and my brother Barney stealing money from the circus" Phil nodded, he knew that information because it was in Clin't file, "I woke up in a hospital three days later - and with no way to pay the bill, I skipped out through the vents" Phil nodded again, so  _that's_ why Clint sends that discrete hospital in the middle of nowhere Indiana a donation every year "With the only money I had left I bought myself a brand new identity and walked into the recruiter's office... or well... Will walked into the recruiter's office. I could shoot a rifle almost as well as I could shoot my bow" Everyone nodded at that, they all knew how well Clint could shoot, well,  _anything,_ "So I knew it would be the best way to get out of the hell-hole I was living in."

Phil watched as Clint closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gulping himself - Phil started to rise when Clint reopened his eyes "William Brandt climbed through the ranks quickly. He was known for being effeceint, smart as a whip, and never one to directly disobey orders unless needed to. In under 5 years, he was apart of a spec-ops group that worked on the all the cases that the Army didn't want to, and were never "officially" there, and were always sent immediately to the next place they were needed. My...  _WIll's_.. Last case with the team wasn't supposed to be a tricky one what so ever. We were just there to watch over a very important man and his wife, and of course, not be noticed by said man and his wife. One morning, the man went for a run, and of course I followed him to keep him safe. But during the run... A group of Syrians came in and killed my entire team and kidnapped the wife... A few days later they found her dead. I know the situation wasn't my fault, but I still myself out of the field and went to work as a chief analyzt for the Senator's office."

Phil turned his head when he heard a distinctive snort coming from the living room arch way "Stop being so solemn Brandt.. you know she's alive and well... Jesus you were there the last time we saw each other.."

Clint gave the man... Hunt... An exassperated look "Yeah I know that Ethan, and your little trick is one of the reasons I punched Nick Fury in the face and disappeared for 2 weeks when he 'announced' my dead fiance was alive and doing paperwork in the med-bay."

Phil felt his heart catch in his throat, he had always wondered why Clint hadn't seen him those first few weeks that he had been [pronounced not-dead. Phil had just assumed it was because he was too distraught to see him, but now he knew that it had brought back seriously bad memories.

Ethan smirked despite Clint's words and raised a singular shoulder "Not my fault how you deal with your demons Brandt..."

"Ethan" the woman - Carter if Phil remembered correctly, walked behind Hunt "Let Wi- _Clint_ finish the story, before Benjii gets antsy and blows something up on accident."

Hunt gave Clint a look "Alright, but hurry up _Barton,_ we do have bad guys to capture..." With those words, Hunt and Carter disappeared.

Phil swung his eyes back to Clint "Please finish Clint.... Please help us understand..."

Clint rolled his eyes "Phil I am, give me a minute... So, continuing the story - Will became an analyzt with the Sentor's office and within a couple of years became a Senior Analyzt and was suddenly pulled onto a Ghost Protocol mission... I can't give you the particulars, because technically it never happened.... But after this mission William Brandt was on the IMF for about two years when he... or rather me... was contacted by an Agent of S.H.l.E.L.D. who wanted to recruit the "World's Greatest Marksman".... It had been a long time since I had heard my given name... and so I went..... and the rest is well, I guess, history..."

 

 


	10. Now we're getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and the IMF team go over battle plans, and Phil is not happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not posting in awhile, but I present you with a huge ass chapter with gooey porn at the end. Have fun reading it!

Clint looked at his team-mates “So… yeah that’s it… Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Rushing away before anyone could come after him, Clint nodded to Ethan and Jane before pressing the elevator button and stepping into it almost immediately. Hurrying Ethan and Jane into the elevator, Clint pressed to go to the floor where the range was, and took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed.

“Will… What the hell was that?” Ethan spoke at a stern whisper…. Or, whisper for than (he either spoke normally, he yelled, or he didn’t speak at all… there was no whisper for him).

Clint shook his head “That was… my friends… I guess”

Jane raised an eyebrow “I’m confused Will… But then, I guess everyone is…”

Clint sighed as he exited the lift “Look, my real name is Clint Francis Barton Codename “Hawkeye”. I was born is Iowa to Edith and Harold Barton, and have one brother named Barney. I’m engaged to Senior Agent Phil Coulson, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I’m part of the elite force called the Avengers…. And everyone I love just found out I’m not who they thought I was…. Though lately, they haven’t exactly been who I thought they were either.”

Before Ethan could speak the words that were about to bubble out of his mouth; Clint was attacked in a hug “Will! God it’s nice to see you!”

Clint laughed at the Scottish man’s openness (If the Avengers plus Phil had been in the room, they would’ve been happy to hear Clint laugh like that for the first time in weeks)

“Nice to see you too Benjii! It looks like your skills have improved since the last time we saw each other, hacking JARVIS is no easy feat”

Benjii waved a hand “Naw, this was child’s play – the system let me right in”

Clint felt his eyebrows raise in poorly veiled surprise, “Jarv, did you really?”

“Yes Agent Barton, I did, I considered far wiser to let your former teammates hack my servers then try and fight them off.”

Clint paused for a moment before letting out a chuckled “Remind me to always come to you when I’m drunk Jarv… you never spill my secrets...”                                                             

If Jarvis was programmed to chuckle, this would have been the moment he would have done so “Certainly sir…”

Clint smiled at the AI clicked off, his three ex-teammates in concealed (Ethan and Jane), and not so concealed (Benjii) awe.

“Yes its way cool… But anyway…. Karuso…”

 

*****  
Phil had listened to Clint’s story in a state of agitation and tenseness, ready at any moment to pop up and pull his archer to his body. Phil was still shocked that Clint had never told him any of this, even after the several _several_ years they had been together, and not only that, _how in the **hell** had this not been in his file?!_

He never got the chance though, what with Clint ending his story and booking it out of the living room like a bat out of hell. The elevators doors were closing on the three inside quicker than any of the team could get up and start asking Clint any more questions, or start throwing accusations at the two others with him.

“Phil… I hate to say this…. But I’m worried.”

Phil turned to Natasha, taking stock of her furrowed brow and the corners of her lips turning down, not in her usual ‘Tony you’re an idiot’ frown, but in a frown that Phil recognized easily, because he had the same one on his face – it was their ‘fuck Clint is hurt or going to get hurt’ frown.

“As am I Natasha… as am I…”

Tony, being his usual self, stood up from the couch and shrugged “Well after that episode, I need a stiff drink… Anyone with me? Spangles?”

Phil could see that Tony was trying to get everything back on an even footing, which though it was admirable, wasn’t going to work.

“You know I can’t get drunk Tony…”

“Yes, but that doesn’t stop you from drinking a scotch, does it?”

Steve sighed “No…. No it doesn’t….”

Phil shook his head and allowed Tony to bully Steve and Bruce into a glass of scotch (possibly more if Tony becomes persistent with his playboy puppy pout), luckily, Tony didn’t even bother with Natasha (she could drink him under the table and not even be remotely drunk), or Phil (Phil gets Taser happy when he’s tipsy).

When the three men had disappeared, Phil and Natasha moved into a private corner and one of their ‘what are we gonna do about Clint’ talks.

Shoving his hands into his pocket, Phil gave Natasha a look (roughly translated: _What the fuck are we gonna do?_ ) – Which Natasha raised an eyebrow to (also roughly translated: _It’s Clint – what the hell do you **think**_ _I’m gonna do?_ ), which of course, had Phil nodding (once again roughly translated: _Good. Just don’t kill him_ ), and their conversation ended with Natasha smirking (Definitely translated to: _I hold no promises_ ).

The two out of the three members of Strike Team Delta walked back into the kitchen, where Tony had for sure used his billionaire puppy dog look, and was currently filling of full glass of vodka for Steve, three fingers of brandy for Bruce, and another glass of scotch for himself. When the two entered, Tony looked up from his alcohol serving and gave them a look “Well… are we gonna go after him Agent Agent?”

Phil sighed and shook his head “No… no we’re not Stark.”

Tony raised an eyebrow “Are we at least gonna spy on him?”

“ _We’re_ not gonna do anything Stark… Natasha will be spying on Clint and his friends… and take precautionary measures if needed…”

“No fair! Why does red get to have all the fun?” Tony was getting to the stage where he left Phil with a migraine.

“Because I’m way cooler than you Stark, now shove a sock in it…”

Tony made a face and grumbled “Still isn’t fair….”

******

Ethan nodded “Right… Karuso…. We have Intel that he’s in the US on ‘business’, and we need to take him out…. But we don’t have all the skillset for it – that’s why we came here Brandt… Barton….” Ethan sighed “What should I call you….”

Clint shrugged “I don’t care, I’ll answer to either name… Actually…. Call me Brandt”

Jane gave him a look, with one raised eyebrow, that reminded him so much of Natasha…. Or maybe Natasha reminded him of Jane…. _Damn scary women, all have the same expression_.

“You sure? Won’t that make your friends, _fiancé_ , angry?”

Clint gave her another shrug “The way they’ve been acting? Truthfully I could care less at this point.”

Benjii of course, was the confused one, looking between Jane and Clint “Uhm… Care to explain? I’m a bit lost….”

Clint let Jane explain as he walked over to Ethan, who was staring at the entirety of the range let he had never seen something that big, and crossed his arms as he stood next to him.

“What exactly do you need me to do for this mission Ethan?”

Ethan looked over and Clint and gave him what could be known at the “Ethan Stare” “Remember Budapest?”

_Clint remembered **a lot** of Budapests, all different but yet the same….. _But he knew exactly which one Ethan was referring to “Yeah…. Wait… This is _that_ bad?”

Ethan nodded “Yeah… that bad…”

Clint sighed and turned to gaze fondly at his targets, everything had been so simple until three weeks ago. Hell, four weeks ago at this time he had been shooting at those targets with not a care in the world “Do I at least get to seduce the rich guy this time?”

Ethan’s face morphed as he smirked and chuckled softly “Sure thing Will… But you may have to challenge Carter for it.”

“Challenge me for what?” Apparently, Jane’s version of the events that had happened in the last 20 minutes was _way_ longer than Clint’s if she and Benjii were already back and Ethan’s and his elbows.

“Will wants to seduce the rich guy this time”

Jane smirked “Oh yeah? Magnet suit still scaring you Will?”

Clint gave Jane what could only be considered a bitch-face “no… I’m just not good with magnet suits and almost dying in an oven…..”

“Hey! I got you out of that!”

“Barely Benjii… Barely….”

“Still got you out” Benjii muttered not quite so under his breath.

Clint rolled his eyes and looked over at Ethan “Okay moving on… What’s our plan of attack?”

Ethan followed Clint’s previous example and crossed his arms over his chest “You pack your to go bag for starters and we get the hell out of here. Then, with your piloting skills bird-boy, we’re going to fly to Los Angeles where we’ll meet a contract. He’ll provide us with all the information we’re gonna need to get into a party that Karuso is hosting tomorrow night. Now-“Ethan smiled.

It wasn’t a good smile, Clint knew something that he hated was gonna follow that smile. “Another well-known fact is that Karuso is a big follower of your Avengers… and has been rumored that he would love to put in a contract with them…”

_Damn…_ Clint knew where this was going “You want me to use my status as Hawkeye to get an in with him…”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Brandt….”

Clint sighed and turned so he couldn’t see the faces of his ex-teammates when he said his next phrase “Dammit… Alright…. Let me go grab my shit and we can leave”

******

Natasha appeared back at Phil’s side thirty minutes after he had sent her in to spy on Clint.

“Well? What’s happening with Clint Nat?”

Natasha didn’t even bother to raise an eyebrow as Phil shortened her name to what only Clint was allowed to call her “He’s heading out with them….”

Phil swiveled his head and gave her an astonished look (for badass robots everybody was showing a lot of expression that night) “What?!”

“You heard me Phil, Clint – Brandt – whoever, is heading out with them to LA to take out the guy Clint was talking about…. Karuso…. He’s packing his bag right now”

Phil growled “Not if I have anything to say about it….” And stormed to the bedroom he and Clint shared.

Subconsciously, Phil knew that this would be a bad move on his part, trying to stop Clint from doing whatever he was going to do with those people. But, he couldn’t help it, his inner cave-man was coming out and he. Was. Furious. His man wasn’t going _anywhere_ without _his_ permission!

Phil banged open the bedroom door and watched as Clint was shoving his weapons into a go bag.

“What in the **_hell_** are you doing?”

*********

Clint swiveled his head up “Nothing you need to worry about Phil”

“It looks like you’re packing to me….”

Clint looked into Phil’s eyes “Yes I’m packing….. Happy now Coulson?”

It seems that saying ‘Coulson’ instead of ‘Phil’ had set something off within the man, because a second later Clint watched as Phil’s nostrils flared and took two menacing steps forward. Unafraid, Clint shoved the last thing he needed into his bag and stood. “So you’re leaving with them are you?”

Clint nodded “They need me. You guys don’t. I’m heading out. The end Phil.”

Phil straightened up “I forbid you to go Clint….”

Jerking back, Clint gave Phil a shocked look before it morphing into anger “You _forbid_ me? You **_forbid_** me Phil?! You have no fucking right to forbid me from doing anything!!”

Phil sneered and got in Clint’s face “As your superior officer I have a right to stop my agent, _you_ \- Hawkeye doing something potentially dangerous. As your fiancé I have the goddamn given right to **_forbid_** my future husband from fucking leaving me to go gallivanting around the continental U.S.”

Feeling his own anger rising further, Clint lifted his face “Try it and I’ll take you down _old. Man._ ”

*****

Phil knew he was in the wrong here, but that didn’t stop him from lashing out… and when Clint had called him an old man, Phil couldn’t stop himself from violently smashing his lips against Clint’s in a rush of passion.

Apparently Clint was feeling the same as Phil, because he dropped his bag and shoved his fingers into Phil’s hair and pulled him closer.

Feeling his anger morph to passion, Phil roughly grabbed Clint’s hips and shoved him into the nearest wall, keeping him where he wants him. Phil could tell Clint liked it when Clint let out a delicious moan and bit down on Phil’s bottom lip.

Growling, Phil moved his hands to Clint’s pants and began to unbuckle, unbutton, unzip, and push them down as quickly as he could. Thank god he and Clint were on the same page, because all of the sudden he felt cool air on his cock and Clint was whimpering above him.

Straightening up, Phil moved his lips down and began to suck the hell out of Clint’s neck, _making our mark are we Phillip?_ His hands curling around his thighs and pulling upwards to get him to wrap his legs around his waist.

*****

Clint felt his whole body on fire with pleasure, he and Phil hadn’t been intimate in about a month… and his body was damn near _aching_ for it. When they had started their piss match argument, Clint had no idea that everything would lead to this moment. _Thank god Phil was getting possessive, otherwise I never would’ve gotten laid again!_ Clint thought to himself as Phil wrapped himself around him.

Moaning loudly, Clint rubbed himself against Phil as his legs wrapped around Phil’s waist, Phil’s mouth on his neck almost making him orgasm without any stimulation whatsoever.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ Phil baby, fuck me!”

*****

Phil thought he would melt into a puddle at Clint’s urgent request for a fucking. He hadn’t heard that urgency in Clint’s voice in what felt like a lifetime.

“You want me to fuck you baby? Is that what you want?”

Clint nodded and moaned into Phil’s hair “Yes! Yes, _please!!!!!”_

Phil growled again and captured Clint’s lips against his, lining his cock up to rub into the crack between Clint’s ass cheeks. “Better be ready Clint, I’m not prepping you…”

Clint just moaned in response “Oh god, just do it baby”, before attacking Phil’s neck with his teeth and tongue, sucking Phil’s flesh into his mouth.

*****

Clint didn’t care that he wasn’t lubed up and spread apart for Phil, he wanted his cock, and he wanted it _now._ He would deal with the pain later if he could just have the pleasure immediately.

Clint could hear Phil growl against his shoulder as he lined up and shoved into Clint as hard as fast as he could.

Clint screamed at the top of his lungs both from the pleasure and the pain. “Oh _god_ Phil!”

Phil just grunted in response, too focused on fucking Clint into the wall…. Clint felt like he was going to explode, reaching down and grasping himself- Clint started to stroke himself into a frenzy.

******

Phil felt like he was slowly going insane with Clint wrapped around him, he couldn’t stand how good he felt. _God I have missed this!_

The feeling only got better when Clint started stroking himself and his moans increased, making him clench up and send sweet vibrations into Phil.

“Clint… baby…not gonna last…..”

“Please Phil I need it!”

Growling, Phil increased his efforts and gave a triumphant shout when Clint exploded between them, covering his hand and both of their stomachs in his come. Following quickly, Phil shot everything he could into Clint before collapsing them both against the wall.

*****

Clint moaned softly and dropped his feet back down to the ground, holding Phil up and kissing his hair softly.

“Phil baby, you have to let me go…”

Phil groaned and stood up to wrap his arms around Clint and pull him into his body. “Clint please…”

Clint smiled and kissed around Phil’s jaw “Honey… Phil…. I have to go… They need me…”

“Clint please don’t go…. I need you more…”

Clint pulled away and stroked Phil’s face “Phil, I have to go, it’s just two days…”

Phil sighed and captured Clint’s hand to press it to his lips “I’m sorry Clint… for everything”

Clint smiled “Apologize later…. I have to go…..”

****

Phil sighed and grabbed Clint’s bag before rearranging their clothes back into a semblance of respectable.

The two walked into the living room where Clint’s ex-team and the Avengers were staring at each other in a frozen silence.

Clint smiled and squeezed Phil’s hand before heading over to the three people standing near the elevator.

Waving to everyone Clint nodded “I’m off and will be back in two days…” Turning, the four agents walked to the elevator and slid inside. As the doors closed Clint called out “Don’t watch the news until I come back!”

Phil turned away and went to the window…..


	11. Where the hell is Clint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell is Clint?

_3 days later_

 

 

Phil had heeded Clint's warning to not watch the news, but the fact that it was reaching the end of day three and Clint wasn't home, and he hadn't heard a peep from him was really worrying him.

The rest of the team were worried too, though they all put on their game faces to at least make Phil feel a little better (did it work? No - but them trying did help). The problem was that the Avengers had been called out early in the morning, and it was the first time in over a year they were down two members of the team... and it really showed. Without the constant calls from Clint in his perch, or his arrows catching the near-misses, every member of the team was injured in some form or another, and the press were having a damn near field day.

Phil himself had just gotten off of the phone with Fury who had told him "I don't know who the fuck authorized Hawkeye to do whatever he is doing, nor do I care.... But if he isn't on duty the next time the Avengers get a call, or if I have to field one more goddamn phone call from some dumbass journalist, serious shit will go down Cheese..."

Phil had given some response before hanging up, but now he was just sitting in the living room, staring at the huge television Stark had though so important - and wondered why things in his life had always, and will always be so difficult. Giving up on the inner-war with himself, Phil pressed the button the power button and flicked over to the nearest news channel.

 

"In other news, there was big fire in Los Angeles last night. The LA fire department have released a statement saying that it was deliberate and caused by what seems to be a bomb... The police have no leads in the case as to who planted the bomb, but if anyone has any information please call -"

Phil tuned out after that _oh god a fire... oh god a bomb..... oh god, Clint!_   Standing, Phil turned on his heel and started to head to the elevator when the doors opened to show a battered looking, but thank the _lord_ alive Clint. Before Phil could blink, he had Clint in his arms and was kissing him breathless against the wall of the elevator.

Clint, though a bit shocked, responded fully and thoroughly to the kisses. After what seemed like forever and yet only a moment later, Phil pulled away to press his forehead against Clint's.

Phil ran his hands up and over Clint's body, checking him over for any sort of pain or hurt, like he always did after a mission Clint had been on. "You said two days, you scared me Clint...."

Clint nodded and raised his hands up to press against Phil's chest "Sorry babe, so sorry.... I was kinda, indisposed until last night..."

Phil felt himself tense "The fire?"

Clint sighed and looked up at Phil "I asked you not to watch the news... you promised Phil..."

Phil grimaced "I couldn't stand it and broke not five minutes before you showed up... But I won't apologize, what happened Clint?"

Clint bit his lip (Which Phil would have found extremely sexy, if not for the fact that Clint was hurt and Phil meant business right now), before taking Phil's hand and leading him to the living room to sit on the couch he had just vacated.

Clint clasped their hands together "Okay, let me explain the last three days...."


	12. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tells his story

_Clint grabbed Phil's hands and took a deep breath "Okay, let me explain the last three days....."_

 ****

Ethan, Jane, Benjii, and Clint had existed Stark tower and had gotten into a cab a block away. They talked about mediocre things  like the 'staff meeting' they had to attend later in the week, and the bi-monthly barbecue that Will couldn't wait to make his famous chili for. The driver had no clue they were really secret agents, though truthfully - Clint thought the guy wouldn't have given a shit if he got a large enough tip.

The guy dropped them off on the out-skirts of Manhattan where the group traveled to a backwoods area where a plane was waiting for them to take off for Los Angeles.

Clint got into the pilot's seat next to Carter and started the plane up "Damn Carter, she purrs like a cat.... Where did you guys get her?"

Carter chuckled "You know Ethan.... He can get anything he wants if he works hard enough for it...."

Clint rolled his eyes and started the jet "Right, how  _could_ I have forgotten?" 

The plane ride took 4 hours to get to Los Angeles, and it took another half hour for the team to get to their contact. The man was in his early 40s, with a huge bald spot on the top of his head, a red nose that screamed of too much sun, and a smile that was just a little too much on the side of slimy for Clint's taste. He introduced himself as 'Al' and got right to it, throwing out information quickly and efficiently (almost  _too_ efficiently if Clint was to say so himself, which he wasn't, he was just for back-up and transport). 

~

The information that 'Al' supplied was total bullshit, but the team didn't know this until it was too late. Clint was playing point on this mission (despite his grumblings about being used for his Avengers status), he was to enter the party in his best suit (which when Phil heard about this, he was pretty pissed off because god  _damn_ Clint looked good in that grey suit of his) and Clint was to go up to Karuso.

Clint had the team in his ear, and a champagne glass in his hand (which of course he wouldn't be drinking from), as he strolled forward into the crowd that was surrounding Karuso.

'Al' had said that Clint's best course of action would be to ignore Karuso and play hard to get (the man  _looooved_ a challenge apparently). He also wanted an in with the Avengers, and having one with a perfect ass ignoring him three steps away, how could the man refuse?

****

_Phil slapped a hand against Clint's stomach "Goddammit Clint stop narrating like this a sassy gay romance novel, tell me what happened. **Prope**_ _**rly...** "_

_Clint rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue "Hey it's my story Phil, I'm in pain if I want to soften the blow I will...."_

_Phil sighed and stroked Clint's hair, smiling when Clint purred and cuddled closer to Phil "Just get on with it...."_

_"Fine fine fine....."_

_*****_

Karuso couldn't refuse Clint and barely 15 minutes later was chatting a very bored Hawkeye up.

"So I can't help but think you look like a certain archer......"

Clint smirked at the older man "You could be thinking right... I do love my archery...."

Karuso's eyes lit-up "Oooo I knew it, you're Hawkeye aren't you?"

Clint giggled and put a finger against his lips "You caught me, but shh no one needs to know I'm here... Especially my fiance."

****

_Phil stopped Clint again, "You told him about me?!"_

_Clint rolled his eyes again "Hard to get remember? Now shh, stop interrupting me, you're worse than the kid from the Princess Bride"_

_****_

Karuso smirked and leaned closer into Clint's space "I'm sure we don't have to tell your fiance anything..."

"Good....."

Karuso raised a hand a brushed his knuckles against Clint's cheek "You know, I have a proposition to put by you... If you wouldn't mind sneaking away with me to my hotel room...."

Clint smirked and began to walk away "It would be my pleasure"

****

_Phil opened his mouth_

_"No I didn't sleep with him, no I didn't kiss, no you don't have to be possessive now shut up Phil"_

_Phil closed his mouth._

*****

The two men rode the elevator up to Karuso's pent-house suite. The ear-piece in Clint's ear buzzing "Brandt, remember to use the injection the  _second_ you get into the room, because you'll only have 15 minutes to get everything you need..."

Clint coughed once, the signal for 'understood', and straightened back up to give Karuso a flirtatious smile, and when the elevator doors opened - he made sure he walked out first to give the older man a good long look at his ass.

~

Clint had indeed knocked the man out as soon as the door closed behind him, but what none of the team had accounted for, is that 'Al' was a big fat fake who was working for Karuso and had given him a drug that counter-acted the goddamn sedative.

Within seconds Clint was surrounded by Karuso and a whole tiny legion of minions, and though Clint was almost as good as Phil or Nat at hand - to - hand, 15 against one was a little bit of a stretch when he only had one knife on him.

****

_Phil growled "One knife... Really Clint? That was just plain stupid...."_

_Clint poked Phil in the chest "Excuse you, you know how tight that suit is - I was lucky I could fit the knife into that thing..."_

****

Clint was able to take out half of the men, but before he could go for the other half (and before Ethan or Jane could burst into the room), there was a pin-prick against his neck, and Clint was blacking out against the ground.

~

Clint woke up with a gag in his mouth, his hands and legs tied behind his back, half his clothes gone, and he was laying on a ratty-ass mattress. His brain was foggy and his vision was blurry as he tried to look around the room. After a few failed tries of getting himself to sit-up, Clint heard a clang of a door slamming against the wall, and despite wincing at the noise - Clint still got more than a glance at the man stalking into the room.

Karuso looked like a white fat Albert on steroids-

*****

_"Clint!"_

_" Sh! Phil! Telling a story here!"_

_Phil sighed..._

*****

Karuso smirked as he walked into the room "Soooo, you thought you and your little team of miscreants  _really_   thought you could pull one over on me hmm?"  


Clint groaned and pulled himself up to a sitting-up position "We didn't think we could pull one over on you, we  _knew._.. If our contact hadn't been more blinded by money than justice, we would have...."

Karuso simply smiled and signaled for a man outside the room to enter, and moments later Clint was back into the darkness.

~ 

The next time he woke up he was covered in bruises and he was on the floor of what seemed to be a moving vehicle. When he groaned softly and sat up, Ethan was there to hand him a bottle of water and a smirk.

"Easiest extraction ever if I do say so myself..."

Clint frowned and looked at Ethan, and then at Jane and Benjii who were sitting in the front seats... They all had smiles on their faces, before Clint could even think he was groaning "I missed all the action didn't I?! Dammit....."

Benjii chuckled "And you were the damsel in distress too!"

*****

Clint smacked Phil "Stop laughing at  me, it isn't funny dammit!"

Phil sobered up and smiled fondly at Clint "I'm sorry baby, I'm just... When I first saw you I thought you had gone through hell and back..... But, I'm just - relieved that all you did was sleep a lot and let your team get you out of that mess!"

Clint stuck his tongue out at Phil "Oh  _bullshit_ Phillip, you just find it funny that I was saved while conked out in la-la land!"

Clint was right.... Phil did find it funny that Clint played the damsel in distress, and he proceeded to show Clint how funny it was.... all night.....

.... Clint didn't seem to mind that Phil found it funny in the morning.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a serious chapter about how Clint survived his mission, but it ended up turning into the Princess Bride.... Ohhhh welllll..... Next chapter will be out soon, only a few chapters left until the end!


	13. The Day Was Finally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's birthday!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Prepare for feels and some slight porn))

Phil woke up super-early on Clint's birthday (which, for Phil, was probably about an hour before he usually woke up at 6 AM).  He left Clint sleeping in their bed, and snuck his way down to the communal kitchen where he knew everybody else would be joining him momentarily.

 Clint hadn't had many fond memories of his birthday in his life, he had either been too busy or too poor to celebrate the occasion - so Phil knew he needed to make every second of this day special... So here he was, at 5 AM - in his Captain America pajama bottoms and a 'Hawkass' T-shirt (both gag gifts from Clint that he wore lovingly) in the communal kitchen, waiting for everyone to get up to discuss the plans for the day, and he was also trying his very best  _not_ to burn breakfast. Phil, before Clint, had been primarily a take-out or vending machine kind-of-guy. It was only when Clint had looked at his powdered gas station donuts that seemed to be the only thing that Phil had eaten for the last couple of days, and gave Phil a smirk before saying "I'm a great cook - you should try me out some time...", which of course, Phil only took up on later... and never went back on (Clint's food was  _sublime)._.. But back on point, Phil didn't cook because Phil couldn't... But he was trying! Phil knew that he could burn everything and bring it up to Clint and Clint would just get that smiley goofy look on his face when Phil gave him anything (that wasn't paperwork), but Phil truly did want this to be special... Specially after everything that had happened recently.

He was just about to give up on ever getting the bacon to crisp when Bruce walked into the room, watched Phil for less then a minute, and gently shoved him out of the way with a quiet "I got this, sit down before you hurt yourself"... Phil would have been offended, but.... Nope, he knew he was hopeless. Phil sat down without a word and pulled the manila folder resting on the table towards him. Clint could call him an anal-retentive control freak, but... Phil knew how to do things perfectly when he planned and organized and wrote it out, so that's what he did, and Phil will be damned if Clint's old team made fun of him for it when they came down to help out (Phil had invited the IMF team to be apart of the group, you know, after Phil explained the situation and narrowly missed Benjii,  _of all the people_ , punching him in the balls for being so cruel).

Everyone slowly filtered into the kitchen within the next couple of minutes, and Phil was surprised and elated when he noticed there was more people there than he had originally thought. First was Pepper Potts looking ever the scary CEO she was as she dragged in Tony who, from the looks of it, fell asleep in his lab again. Next was Steve and Natasha who were having a rousing argument over some old movie or another, both of which looked like they had rolled out of bed but didn't care one way or the other. Then there was Ethan and Jane, looking more like Steve and Natasha, dragging Benjii along - who looked more like Tony... Last, but not least (and certainly not expected), were Jane and Thor - who apparently just got in from Asgard and were extremely excited to be apart of "The Mightiest of Warriors Joining".

Phil smiled and gave the lay-out of what was to happen that day, while Bruce (God bless his soul) made Clint's birthday breakfast.

 

"So here is what is going to happen... I'm going to take Clint his breakfast..."

 

_Phil took a tray up to the bedroom he and Clint shared, and pushed open the door slowly and quietly, trying not to wake Clint. Closing the door with his foot, Phil walked over to the bed and set the tray down on their bedside table._

_Making sure that everything was placed in a spot where it wouldn't tip over, Phil slowly pulled up the covers and slid underneath them to crawl over to where Clint was sprawled. Covering Clint's legs with his body, Phil pulled down the 'Agent Bad ass' boxers that Clint wore to bed (a gag gift that Tony had made Clint which_ he  _wore lovingly), and licked a stripe up Clint's cock. Phil could feel Clint's breathing pattern change as he released an involuntary moan before sucking the head of Clint's penis into his mouth and licking the tip._

_Clint moaned in his sleep again and as Phil began to flick his tongue against Clint's slit, he began to wake up._

_"Phil?... Oh god... Phiiiiiillll....."_

_Phil just smirked and began to suck Clint deeper into his mouth slowly and surely, not minding in the slightest when Clint began to grip at his hair and softly buck his hips._

_When Phil began to go faster and deeper, gagging every -so -often, Clint began to keen (he was never one to be quiet in the morning when it was just the two of them in the world), and after a few harsh thrusts of his hips, Clint came with a shout into Phil's mouth._

_Holding onto Clint's hips, Phil took it all and swallowed every last drop like he was never gonna get any ever again, and because he knew how Clint could get - Phil crawled up Clint's body, pulled down his pants and began to stroke himself quickly._

_"Oh yeah Phil.... Come all over me..... Cover the birthday boy **please....** "_

_Phil moaned and did exactly what his birthday boy asked for, and then promptly collapsed onto his chest._

_~_

_After a shower the two men eventually did get around to eating Clint's birthday breakfast, and even though it was cold, Clint was so sentimental that Phil had bothered to try (Phil totally gave Bruce credit for final product), that the two men had to once again get in the shower a half hour later...._

 

****

 

"And then the two of us are going to go site-seeing..."

 

_Phil couldn't stop staring at Clint's ass; it was fucking magnificent in those skin-tight jeans he loved to wear. Since it was cool but not chilly, the two men had decided on jeans and loose long sleeved t-shirts for their outing for the day._

_Clint had lived in New York for about 15 years now, and had never had the time to actually explore the city. So Phil, the practical lovable thinker, decided that visiting all of the places that made New York 'tourist central' would be the perfect way to spend Clint's birthday._

_They had started off with a few of the art museums and then the Museum of Natural History, and then they went to Rockefeller, NBC, and because of how much Clint loved the band - they stopped by the John Lennon memorial gardens before making their way to Manhattan to order lunch from one of the diners that they both favored._

 

****

 

"And then, since I have to prepare for the wedding-"

Steve stood up "Clint I will be going to Yankee Stadium to see the Yankees vs the Giants..."

 

_Clint was practically vibrating in his seat while Steve was trying to ward off the crowd of people already vying for the two Avengers attention._

_"Clint... it's just a baseball game... Why are you so excited?" (which, if Steve Rogers was saying that, you have got some issues going on)._

_Clint just smiled though "I never been to a baseball game with a friend before..."_

_Steve just paused ".... oh....."_

****

 

"After that -"

"Us girls are going to steal him away and force him to do girly things..."

Phil looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow "Us?"

Natasha smirked "Us"

  
_Clint groaned as he forced by Natasha, Pepper, and Jane (when the hell did she get here?) into a spa boutique._

_"Tashhh I may be gay, but **come on!** "_

_Natasha just smacked his nose and said something condescending in Russian before cooing "Come on little bird, you'll like this I swear..."_

_Pepper just smiled "Tony comes here all the time and it actually helps get him to calm down..."_

_Jane just smiled and nodded "When I was in New York Darcy and I came here, it was_ so  _great Clint....."  
_

_~_

_Clint was a fucking puddle on this masseuse's massage table..._ goddamn woman you're fingers are **magic**...  _The massage had definitely done it's trick, and so had the mud bath and the sauna._

_As Clint was sitting next to the three Avenger ladies, he couldn't help but sigh "Okay you three were right... but if you tell anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D, I will personally have to kill you..."_

_Natasha just snorted "You can try!"_

 

****

 

"And closing the day will be-"

"Me of course, and my fabulous clothing line...."

"Tony you don't have a clothing line, you just have money - and clothing...."

"Same difference Pepper!"

Phil just sighed and said "Yes whatever, but don't forget to bring Thor with you...."

 

_Clint just raised an eyebrow "Since when the hell does Phil want_ you  _to help me pick out clothes?...._ **Why** _are you picking out clothes?"_

_Tony just rolled his eyes and nudged Thor to the side "Because buddy, the girls already got you for their freaky spa thing - but_ I'm  _the best man for clothing choices, now - come on!"_

_~_

_The suit Tony found for him was absolutely ex-qui-site. If Thor was one to go by, he would have sworn there was tears in Stark's eyes as he saw Clint._

_The suit was made a dark shade of violet with a gray button-down (which should have looked a little out of sorts, but actually tied the suit together quite nicely)._

_"Tony man, I can't let you buy this - it costs more than my entire life salary!!!"_

_Tony just rolled his eyes "Consider it a birthday present..."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!"_

 

*****

 

"Great, now all that's left is for -"

 

_Clint got back to his Stark apartment to find Jane, Benjii, and Ethan in his living room - all wearing their banquet best and smiling at him._

_Ethan stood up and stretched "Hurry up **Barton** , get showered and changed, we have somewhere to be in an hour...."_

_Clint raised an eyebrow but did what he was told....._

 

 

~

 

 

 

Clint didn't understand why he was being led around by Benjii blind-folded "Isn't this just a disaster waiting to happen?"

Jane just smacked his arm "No, now come on stop being a spoil-sport, and live a little..."

Clint could have made a smart-ass comment, but all of the sudden his blind-fold was off and he was in a place surrounded by flowers, and color, and light, and wait suspiciously looked like all of his friends....

Turning to look at his former team, Ethan just smirked and nudged Clint around "I think someone is waiting for you Will....  _Clint..._ "

Clint looked over and saw Phil, looking absolutely  _breath-taking,_ next to.... a preacher....  _oh my god_

"... oh my god...."

"You said it"

"Go before I do"

"Happy birthday Clint...."

Clint just blinked and took a few unsteady steps forward before his arms was captured by Natasha and Steve, and suddenly, he was being led down an aisle to a slightly jazzy version of "Here comes the Bride"... but all he could see was Phil... Phil...  _Phil...._ and was Phil was looking at him like all he could see was Clint... Clint... Clint.....

Steve and Natasha parked Clint in front of the preacher, and when the man asked who was giving Clint to Phil, he couldn't stop himself from saying "I do!", which caused several chuckles, rolled eyes, and  _oh god Phil is looking at him like he's gonna start crying....._

 Finally, Clint was standing in front of Phil, and Phil was holding his hands, and the preacher was speaking, and Clint didn't know what to do with himself.... Clint was actually starting to hyperventilate a bit when Phil stroked his thumb against Clint's hand and whispered "Breathe...."

Clint took a breath.... and then another... and he was calm.

.... Until it came to the vows.....

"You may now give each other your vows"

....  _Fuck...._

Phil smiled and clasped Clint's hands in his "Clint... I've known you for so long.... and I've always been so happy that Fury assigned you to me when nobody else would give you a second chance.... and for the past fifteen years you've made my life so much better.... You've made me see that I don't have to rely just on myself... and you've made me take care of myself when I never cared before.... You cook for me, and care for me when I'm sick.... You let me touch your beloved bow and even ask my opinions when your arrows..... Clint.... God, I can't believe you ever agreed to marry me... and I love you... so much..."

If Clint could have kissed then, he fucking would have....

"Alright... Now you, Mister Barton....."

Clint froze "Uh...."

Luckily, before Clint had a complete and utter breakdown, there was a whispered "Will!"

Clint flipped around to see Ethan smirking and and pointing to a piano in the corner. Closing his eyes and breathing in relief, Clint looked at Phil "Let me sing it instead?"

Phil blinked and nodded "I didn't know you could....."

Clint just smiled and tugged him towards the piano before sitting them both down... Looking out at the crowd "So... I guess you know I was unaware I was getting married today.... So... yeah....." 

Clint took a deep breath and began to play, nobody knew he had any musical talent (besides his lovable IMF team - and they only knew because there was many a mission when his talents worked in their favor). The song he played was one that was well-known -

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money, but boy if I did

I buy a big house, where we both could live.

If I was a sculptor, but then again no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do 

My gift is my song and this one's for you.

And you can tell everybody, this is your song

It may be quite simple but not that it's done

I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words

how wonderful life is now you're in the world.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on.

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is, what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen.

And you can tell everybody, this is your song

It may be quite simple but not that it's done

I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words

how wonderful life is now you're in the world.

I hope you don't mind.

I hope you don't mind.

I hope you don't mind that I put it down in words

How wonderful life is now that you're in the world...."

 

Clint played the ending and tried so hard to keep himself from not crying, but of course when he looked up - Phil had tears in his eyes, and he couldn't help his own from slipping out.

The two men clasped hands and walked slowly back to the altar, almost completely absorbed in their own little world, when the preacher coughed "Those vows were beautiful, and it marks a beautiful marriage in the making...."

~

The kiss they shared when the preacher said that they could kiss each other was down right steamy, and not one person in the audience left without being slightly turned on by it (try and deny it I dare you).

The reception was full of fun and dancing and happiness.. and fucking great desserts.....

At one point, Clint pulled Phil in by the tie and kissed the breath out him after stating very clearly "Phil Coulson you're an asshole.."

Both men were congratulated and threatened by everyone there to be happy and to never harm the other - and yes they did laugh and swap stories later.

After what seemed like ages, the two men said goodbye to the crowd and went on their honeymoon...

Their month-long honeymoon...

"How in the hell did you manage that Phil?"

"I pulled some strings..."

"God that's hot...."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!


	14. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight of hand porn and some fluff for the last chapter!

Phil insisted that he carry Clint across the threshold of their honeymoon cabin, and before Clint could argue how stupid that was, Phil swooped him up in his arms and did it anyway.

Squealing like a young girl, Clint threw his arms around Phil's neck before thumping his fist against Phil's shoulder "Goddammit Phil I told you -hmufh"

Phil's mouth practically mauled Clint's as he smashed their lips together as he entered the cabin. Clint could have pulled away and wiggled his way down, but he enjoyed where he was too much to even try.

Phil kept up the kiss all the way to the bedroom where he literally threw Clint onto the bed. Crawling backwards to rest upon the pillows, Clint watched as Phil began to slowly (and methodically - god  _that_ was fucking hot) strip his suit off. When Phil was down to just his boxers, Clint was a quivering mess of need on the bed.

"Phil baby come here,  _please!_ "

Phil just shook his head though "Nope.... You strip first...."

Clint moaned "Phiilll!"

"Non-negotiable. Strip."

Clint rolled out of the bed and began to quickly strip out of his suit, throwing the clothing items carelessly around the room until he was only left in his black skin-tight briefs.

Phil made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat; taking a step forward Phil pushed Clint back onto the bed and settled himself over him.

Letting out a whoosh of air, Clint looked up at Phil and smirked "So husband, whatcha gonna do to your male- order bride tonight?"

Phil narrowed his eyes "Oh that was terrible.... I should withhold sex just for that...."

Clint pouted and lifted his leg up to curl around Phil's hip "You wouldn't do that... would you?"

Phil shuddered and looked down at Clint, his eyes full of heat "I-i just might...."

Clint smirked again and rolled his hips upwards, grinding their groins together and causing a surplus of pleasure to burst through both of their bodies, leaving both of them semi-breathless..

" _Clint. Stay still...."_

"Make me...."

Phil growled  and pinned Clint's hands above his head "Pleasure is all mine....."

~

The first time was quick and hard: Clint was on his hands and knees, Phil behind him,  _clutching_ his hips so hard - ramming into Clint over, and over, and over... until Clint came with a loud cry, collapsing onto the bed to leave Phil to finish only moments later.

Their second time, it was long and luxurious: Clint and Phil both took their time to drive the other almost wild with lust, before finally Phil laid Clint down and thrust into him - ever so slowly, and they both came with low moans against the others mouths.

Their third, fourth, fifth, and sixth time were much more their usual style - start slow and end on a furious bang against the wall (pun intended unfortunately).

~

A day and a half after they started their honeymoon, Clint and Phil were enjoying some Chinese delivery in bed, cuddled together under the covers for warmth.

Clint's head was nestled on Phil's chest as he finished up his food "Phil?"

Phil smiled and looked down at Clint "Yes baby?"

"This has been the best birthday I've ever had...... Thank you...."

" I did it because I love you, you know...."

Clint smiled " I know... I love you too...."

Phil smiled and kissed Clint softly "Happy birthday baby..."

 

 


	15. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all so much for reading this fic! I always loved seeing your comments and your kudos! I would also love to annouce that I am starting a new fic! This fic and "I can be one... Never both" will be apart of a whole series of fics where I just fuck with Clint's life for shits and giggles.  
> Here's a sneak peak!

PROLOGUE:

Clara Barton had been through hell her entire life: abuse, poverty, female oppression... the circus... near-death experiences, you name it she's done it.... But none of them compare to being possessed by Loki and sitting by Phil Coulson's bedside as he fights for his life. Clara kept one hand curled over his at all times, and she only moved when she was forced to by Tasha... and once by Steve (come on who could refuse Captain Freaking America?).

But you know what? Phil _was_ alive... and he would be okay when he woke up... and after he got better, he and Clara could talk about that night in New Mexico... That night after big Blondie burst into the compound.... that night after Cheyenne told Phil is was over and she was moving back to Portland... that night that they're relationship changed so completely.... would've stayed if not for.... Loki....

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by "Lean on Me" by CoulsonsHawk  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
